yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros.
:"This page is under construction." :For the series, see Super Smash Bros. (series). Super Smash Bros.(commonly called by the fan-name Super Smash Bros. 64), or known as Nintendo All-Star! Great Fray Smash Brothers in Japanese is the first installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series released for the Nintendo 64. It is followed by Super Smash Bros. Melee. The game was re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console as part of the 10th anniversary of Super Smash Bros.. Intro Super Smash Bros. - Intro Nintendo 64 (HQ) Gameplay The Super Smash Bros. series is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, Smash Bros. players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. In Super Smash Bros., characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%, but maxes out at 999%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to (attempt to) return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Each character possesses distinctive moves (such as Mario's fireball) as well as various weapons and power-ups which can be used in each stage. These items appear randomly in the form of Beam Swords, Baseball Bats, Fans, Green Shells, Red Shells and Hammers. The gameplay controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Tekken require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Smash Bros. uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent but may run around freely. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. During battles, items related to Nintendo games or merchandise fall onto the game field. These items have purposes ranging from inflicting damage on the opponent to restoring health to the player. Additionally, most stages have a theme relating to a Nintendo franchise or a specific Nintendo game and are interactive to the player, such as Dream Land from the Kirby series. Although the stages are rendered in three dimensions, players can only move on a two-dimensional plane. Not all stages are available immediately; one stage must be "unlocked" by achieving a particular requirement. Single Player Although the player can choose from five difficulty levels, the game's single-player mode always follows the same series of opponents. This game mode is called Classic Mode in sequels. The player will choose one unlocked character, and battle against a series of characters in a specific order, attempting to defeat them with only a limited amount of lives. If the player loses all of their lives (or runs out of time), they have the option to continue at the cost of a considerable sum of their overall points. Selecting "Yes" cuts their score in half and restarts the battle. Selecting "No" or not selecting within a ten-second countdown will result in a Game Over. The "Break the Targets" minigame as well as the "Board the Platforms" minigame are two of the remaining single-player games. The objective of the minigames is to break each target or board each platform, respectively. The goal must be achieved without falling off each character-specific stage. The last one is the "Training Mode" section, where the player can choose any of the available characters and the opponent, as well as any stage. When started, a menu can be brought up to gain almost any control, such as slowed game speed, spawning any item, and telling the opponent what to do. Multiplayer Up to four people can play in the multiplayer mode, which has specific rules predetermined by the players. Stock and timed matches are two of the multiplayer modes of play. This gives each player a certain amount of lives or a selected time limit, before beginning the match. A winner is declared once time runs out, or all but one player are KO'ed. Characters There are twelve playable characters in Super Smash Bros., eight of which are available from the start, and four of which are unlockable. Gallery Artwork Starter Characters DonkeykongSSB.png|Donkey Kong's artwork. FoxSSB.gif|Fox's artwork. KirbySSB.png|Kirby's artwork. LinkSSB.png|Link's artwork. MarioSSB.png|Mario's artwork. PikachuSSB64.png|Pikachu's artwork. Samus_Aran.PNG|Samus's artwork. YoshiSSB.png|Yoshi's artwork. Unlockable Characters CaptainfalconSSB.png|Captain Falcon's artwork. JigglypuffSSB.gif|Jigglypuff's artwork. LuigiSSB.png|Luigi's artwork. NessSSB.gif|Ness' artwork. Trivia *This is the only game in the Super Smash Bros. series that is rated E for everyone by the ESRB. **''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' and Super Smash Bros. Brawl is rated T, while Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is rated E10+. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Elements outside the Yoshi series